Thinking of You
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Co-written by DramaQueen90. Songfic. 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry. TIVA TIVA TIVA.


_Hey, this was co written by DramaQueen90. the song is 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry_.

Ziva sat in bed in the dark room unable to sleep. She glanced down to the sleeping figure watching his deep breathes. Michael's muscular back was to her, his olive skin glowing in the stream of moonlight coming from the window.

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

She opened her bedside drawer and found a small photo frame; it showed Tony and herself at a crime scene. She looked down at it but hid it quickly as Michael stirred.

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one**

**I still got the seed**

She thought back to that last night they spent together;

"_Ziva you deserve better, please, move on, let it go."_

"_Tony I-"_

"_No Ziva. We will never work; that's clear now."_

"_Tony…"_

"_Shhh. Just remember that I love you."_

**You said move on**

**Where do I go?**

**I guess second best**

**Is all I will know  
**

Michael sat up and kissed her naked shoulder; Ziva shivered and felt him smile into her skin.

_Tony's hands ran up her sides as he kissed her soft shoulders._

Michael lay her down on the bed and climbed over her.

_Tony settled his hands on her hips as she straddled him._

Michael's hands gripped her hair, holding her head still as he deepened his kiss.

_Tony smoothed her hair back, tucking it behind her ears as he looked deeply into her eyes._

'**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**

"_For the last time she meant nothing to me!" Yelled Tony,  
_

"_Do not say that! If anything is worse then your feelings towards that girl, it is you breaking her heart and lying about love! At least if you'd loved her I would know you are capable of a proper relationship!"_

"_Would you prefer I was still with her then with you? What do you think we are; fuck buddies?!"_

_Ziva walked forwards and slapped Tony across the face then pulled him into a hug whispering, "I love you Tony, do you not see that?"_

"_I love you too my crazy ninja; nothing will ever change that."_

**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
like a hard candy  
with a surprise centre**

"_Shhh. Just remember that I love you."_

"_I lo-"_

_Tony placed a finger on her lips, "You'll find someone else, someone in Israel, and you'll love them. There's plenty of fish in the sea for a person like you."_

"_Tony."_

"_You'll meet someone else, just you wait."_

"_But they will not be you…"_

**How do I get better  
once I've had the best  
you said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
so the waters I will test**

Michael continued to kiss her, his hands roaming her naked body.

Ziva's eyes closed and she moaned, "Tony."

**He kissed my lips**

**I taste your mouth**

"You will pay for that Ziva David." Growled Michael; rolling them over and roughly lowering her on him.

**He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**

She didn't cry. She couldn't. She just lay there imagining she was safe with Tony, leaving Michael to do what ever he wanted.

'**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you**

Michael rolled off her, a grin on his face, "Wow. That was…"

_Ziva lay down in Tony's arms, "I love you Ziva."_

"...probably the best I've ever had."

"_I love you too Tony."_

Michael opened his arms, "You gonna snuggle in?" Ziva curled into his embrace, feeling his warm breath on her forehead.

"_I never feel safer, then when I'm in your arms." Ziva whispered,_

_"You're so beautiful." Tony replied, kissing her hairline softly._

**What you would do if  
you were the one  
who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
was looking into...**

_He kissed her one last time and walked away Ziva's hand falling from his as he made his way to the small plane that would take him away._

Michael held her into his body, his hand tracing circles on her back.

Tony ran on the deck with many men, all of them trying to get to the top of the now sinking boat, all trying to survive.

"I love you Ziva." Michael whispered,

"Oh Ziva." murmured Tony as he lost his grip and fell into icy water, "I love you."

**You're the best**

**And yes I do regret**

**How I could let myself**

**Let you go**

The phone rang and Ziva answered.

"Shalom?"

"Ziva?"

"Gibbs?"

"Ziva its Tony. The ship sunk. There were... there were no survivors."

Ziva dropped the phone.

"Tony."

**Now the lesson's learned**

**I touched it I was burned**

**Oh I think you should know**

She fell back on the bed, wrapped her arms around her head and sobbed convulsively until eventually exhausted, she slipped unwillingly into sleep.

Anguish enveloped her as she awoke the next morning. Though she kept her eyes closed, they could not stop a fresh flow of tears running down her cheeks.

Michael walked from the bathroom and sat next to her, "I just got off the phone. Your father has arranged a jet to leave in an hour; so you can go to the funeral."

"Thank you, Michael."

He gently put his arm around her as she slowly got out of the bed and sat on the edge trying to stop the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Your father has asked for my help with something but while I'm gone why don't you have a shower and get changed then I will take you to the airport."

She nodded numbly as he kissed her forehead.

"I won't be long."

"Ok." and he headed out the door.

Ziva didn't speak again the whole trip from her apartment in Tel Aviv to landing the plane landing in D.C.

She walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. When she arrived at her motel she walked to the mirror, where she stripped and dressed in a knee-length black dress, with a red rose stitched on the side.

It was Tony's favourite.

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your...**

Ziva sat down on the bed and took out her make up bag. She let tears fall as she applied lipstick, then a little eye liner, Tony always liked the way she let her natural beauty show.

She pulled a brush through her hair and stood, walking to her small suitcase in which she found a pair of black high heels. She placed them on her feet and walked out of the door, wishing she could see him just one last time.

**Your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes**

She sat in the front row holding Abby's hand tightly as the both cried, McGee trying to comfort them through his own tears.

She heard Gibbs' broken voice stop and saw in a blurred vision him walk to her and help her up, a comforting arm around her shoulders. He led her to the microphone and she knew what he wanted her to do.

"I- I can not do it Gibbs. It is not my place." She whispered.

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and held it firmly.

"I may not have wanted to see it Ziva but I'm not blind. You can do this Ziva. You're strong. You can do it. Tell him goodbye."

Ziva walked to the microphone and opened her mouth.

No words came out.

She fell into a new wave of tears and felt Gibbs hold her up.

"I will always love you Tony, and I'm so sorry I ever let you go." She sobbed, "I wish so much for this to be a dream. To wake in your arms and hear your voice in my ear as you hold me. I- I wish you would walk in here and run to me, and tell me everything is alright. I wish you could take me away from here and forever we'd live on, just the two of us."

**Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door and  
Take me away  
Oh no more mistakes**

Ziva's arms curled around herself, "And I wish- I wish I had told you before you left. I wish you had known. I wish I didn't have to raise our baby by myself."

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**

**_END  
_**

**Reviews are love!**

There will be no updates to this story


End file.
